catsfandomcom-20200214-history
Oriental Shorthair
The Oriental Shorthair is a breed of cat. It is also called a "Foreign Type" cat.This cat combines the Siamese body with a diversity of colorings and patterns. Oriental Shorthairs are intelligent, social animals who bond very closely to their people. They are inquisitive, friendly, emotional, demanding and often quite vocal. They will depend on and trust you forever if you love and take care of them. Their purr can be extremely loud when happy. They are amazing cats to have if you want a loving, friendly, and social cat. Although they may not be the most attractive, they are amazing cats. The Oriental Shorthair is a self-coloured (non-pointed) member of the Siamese Family. They can be found in solid colors (white, red, cream, ebony, blue, chestnut, lavender, cinnamon, or fawn), smoke (white undercoat to any of the above except white), shaded (only the hair tips colored), parti-color (red or cream splashes on any of the above), tabby (mackerel/striped, ticked, spotted, and blotched/classic), and bi-colored (any of the above, with white). In total, there are over 300 color and pattern combinations possible. Though in CFA, pointed cats from Oriental Shorthair parents are considered AOV (Any Other Variety), in TICA, as well as in the majority of worldwide Cat Associations, these cats are considered to be, and compete as, Siamese. Oriental Shorthairs have expressive, almond-shaped eyes, a wedge-shaped head with large ears that fit in the wedge of the head. Their bodies are very elegant yet muscular. When seeing an Oriental Shorthair, one would never guess them to be as solid as they are. The longhaired version of the Oriental Shorthair, Oriental Longhair, simply carries a pair of the recessive long hair gene. The Siamese cat was imported to Britain from Siam (Thailand) in the later half of the 1800s. According to reports, both pointed and solid colors were imported. The gene that causes the color to be restricted to the points is a recessive gene, therefore the general population of the cats of Siam were largely self (solid) colored. When the cats from Siam were bred, the pointed cats were eventually registered as Siamese the others were referred to as "non-blue eyed siamese" or foreign shorthair. Other breeds that were developed from themoggies of Siam include the Havana Brown and the Korat. It was not until 1977 that the Oriental Shorthair was accepted for competition into the CFA. In 1985, the CFA recognized the bicolor oriental shorthair. The bicolor is any one of the accepted oriental shorthair color patterns with the addition of white to the belly, face, and legs/paws. Origins The Siamese cat was imported to Britain from Siam (Thailand) in the later half of the 1800s. According to reports, both pointed and solid colors were imported. The gene that causes the color to be restricted to the points is a recessive gene, therefore the general population of the cats of Siam were largely self (solid) colored. When the cats from Siam were bred, the pointed cats were eventually registered as Siamese the others were referred to as "non-blue eyed siamese" or foreign shorthair. Other breeds that were developed from the moggies of Siam include the Havana Brown and the Korat. It was not until 1977 that the Oriental Shorthair was accepted for competition into the CFA. In 1985, the CFA recognized the bicolor oriental shorthair. The bicolor is any one of the accepted oriental shorthair color patterns with the addition of white to the belly, face, and legs/paws. Patterns ; Solid : Coat color is the uniform across the entire cat. Each hair shaft should be the same color from shaft to tip and be free of banding and tipping. ;Tabby coat pattern : Tabby patterns include ticked, spotted, mackerel, and classic. Each hair shaft should have a band of color around the middle of the hair shaft. ;Bicolor pattern : The bicolor pattern is created by the addition of a white spotting gene to any of the other accepted colors/patterns. The cat will have white on its belly, legs,and an inverted V on the face. ;Shaded pattern : A Shaded cat will have a white undercoat with the tips being colored. ;Smoke pattern : The hair shaft will have a narrow band of white at the base which can only be seen when the hair is parted. ;Parti-Color : A parti-color is essentially a patches of red/cream. patches may be well defined blotches of color to merled. This color is referred to as Tortoiseshell coat pattern in non-pedigreed cats. Oriental Shorthair varieties Image:Itty13.jpg|Ebony Solid Male Image:trey_mississippi.jpg|Ebony White Bicolor male File:Oriental shorthair Luna20060409a.jpg|Ebony Silver Ticked Tabby and White female Image:Ebony smoke and white oriental short-hair being judged at a CFA cat show.jpg|Ebony Smoke and White female Image:Ticked Oriental Shorthair.jpg|Ebony Silver Ticked Tabby male Image:BlackWhiteOrientalShorthair.jpg|Blue and White female Image:Oriental Shorthair.jpg|An Oriental Shorthair ebony-ticked tabby Image:Pie_Baby_Jones.jpg|Ebony White Bicolor male de:Orientalisch Kurzhaar es:Gato oriental ru:Восточные кошки ja: Video Category:Breeds